The Daring Game of Truth
by SilverScreamer
Summary: A huge storm hits and everyone ends up staying at Seto Kaiba's mansion whether it's in order to stay out of the rain or so that they would have electricity. A completely humor-driven plot follows, involving a game of truth or dare with a few twists. Sho
1. Default Chapter

That's right! After a brief ((Bakura: yeah right)) hiatus, Silverscreamer has returned! This fan fiction, unlike all the ones before it, is purely for random enjoyment of my best friend. Therefore, it is not going to be updated regularly, because I have so many other things I'll have to be worrying about... Like my sculpture class this semester. >.- Hopefully I can keep up the good work like I did last semester (which was my first in college... Bet you understand why I disappeared for a while now, eh!?) and will therefore be able to keep my scholarship.

For those of you who liked me for my serious plot lines and proper use of the characters, this fic is not for you. However, if you also enjoy pure randomness, semi-perverse humor, and alcohol induced games of Truth Or Dare, than you've hit the jackpot.

At any rate, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, or Seto's mansion, or any of that jazz.

Oh! I almost forgot to explain the name things. Yugi refers to hikari and Yami refers to Yami Yugi. Malik to the hikari and Mariku to Yami Malik. Ryou to hikari Bakura and Bakura to Yami Bakura. ((Yes, it's confusing at first, but this is the way I always do it because this is how my best friend and I have always refereed to them as.))

And here is the first chapter of a very random fan fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Seto sneered as he watched his favorite monster blast Yami's face down defense creature. It turned out to be a Mystical Elf, but even her strong defense couldn't save Yami now. Seto was going to win this one... He could feel it.

"Ku..." Yami put his hands in front of his face as the hologram in front of him exploded from the holographic dragon's attack. He lowered his arms and glared at Seto even as he drew his next card and looked at it. Nothing. He frowned, staring down at the Duel Disk on his arm. This had not been his game so far... And those storm clouds just kept getting closer and closer...

"You can do it, Yami!" Yugi and Anzu cried from the back porch of the Kaiba mansion, even as Mokuba jumped up and down, cheering for his brother.

"That's it Ni-sama! Great move!"

Yami glared at Seto across the yard and played another face down defense monster. "I also play two cards face down." He growled, placing the cards in his magic/trap zone. "Your turn."

Seto smirked and drew his next card. He was about to declare his next move when an earsplitting crash of thunder rolled around them. Anzu and the four boys quickly looked up to see that the storm was already almost right on top of them. Seto swore and turned to glare back at Yami. "I suppose this means we'll have to postpone the end of this game... I would have won in such a short while, too." He sneered again.

Yami just glared back at him as they both removed their Duel Disks- the holographic monsters and cards disappearing- and started towards the house. Anzu, Yugi and Mokuba met them on the porch even as the first raindrops began to splatter against the ground. "Come on inside, this looks like it's going to be really bad." Mokuba said anxiously, looking up towards the cloud filled sky. "You three ought to stay until the storm passes."

Seto growled at the fact that his little brother had just invited his rivals and their obnoxious friend into his house, but said nothing. They weren't worth wasting his breath about. He moved briskly past them into the house and up the stairs to his private library. He'd just hide out there until they left...

----------

_"...With his cover blown, the clip in his gun empty, and a pair of laser sights aimed at his chest like angry red fireflies, Mathers slowly dropped the bag. It made a clinking noise when it hit the cement, and the cops looked at each other, confirming they had indeed found the right criminal..."_

Seto read the lines over again for the seventh time before slamming shut the book he was reading (a good crime novel is always best) and glaring straight ahead of him. Yugi, Anzu, and Mokuba's shrieks of laughter from downstairs continued to waft up to him through the open library door... He had wanted to be able to hear if anything happened, but he had not planned on them entertaining themselves so fully... What was that bloody Pharaoh doing!?

Setting aside his novel with a sigh, he stood and moved towards the library door, gloomily realizing that the storm had increased, rather than thinning out any. How much longer was this going to last? Half an hour was already too long... He had just passed through the doorway of the library and was pulling the door shut behind him when he heard the doorbell. He froze. Who could that be!?

He heard Mokuba yell "I'll get it!" followed by the sounds of his brother moving towards the front door...

_"No!"_ Seto thought frantically and charged down the hall and down the stairs towards the front hall. _"Not more company!"_ He was flying down the last flight of stairs when Mokuba reached the door and pulled it open. Seto practically stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing in the doorway. His stomach flipped and his eyes practically bulged out of his head, even as he grabbed the railing to keep from toppling forward down the steps.

Shizuka smiled down at Mokuba, still having not noticed Seto. "Hello..." She said softly, seeming somewhat nervous. "I hope I'm not disturbing you..."

Seto quickly drew himself up to full height, attempting to regain his composure. Before his brother could answer, he called out to her, starting down the stairs at a normal pace. "Why of course you're not. What can we do for you?"

Shizuka jumped and looked up at Seto, having still not realized he was there until he spoke. She flashed him a kind smile. "Well... You see it's just that..." She swallowed timidly and took a deep breath before speaking quickly. "Well, I was out with Honda and then we met up with Ootogi and they were walking me home when it started to rain, and it's just gotten worse and worse and it's still such a walk home and I was hoping that perhaps we could stay in here until the storm passes, please!" With all of that said in one quick breath, she gave a polite bow before staring up at Seto pleadingly.

The young CEO drew to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and studied her. She was dripping wet... Then he glanced behind her to see Honda and Ootogi glaring at each other. Seto almost smirked at their discomfort, but looked back at Shizuka and steeled himself against the thought. He kept his expression as bland as he could, but ended up flashing a smile at her anyway. He then turned to his little brother, who was holding in a fit of giggles.

"Mokuba... Go and get some towels, and tell the cook to put on a pot of hot cocoa."

"The cook isn't working today, remember Ni-sama?"

"Right... Then just get the towels."

The little boy ran out of the room quickly, and Seto turned back to the three in the doorway. "If you three would mind stepping inside and closing the door..."

Shizuka smiled thankfully and moved inside, allowing the other two to finally get out of the rain. Honda pulled the door shut after them and looked at Seto. When he spoke, it was obvious he wasn't pleased about being there, but wasn't going to ruin the chance to be out of the storm. "Mind if we hang our coats to dry?"

Seto shrugged and indicated the coat rack in the corner closest to the door. Honda turned to Shizuka with the intention of offering to take her coat, but found Ootogi already helping her out of it. Honda shot Ootogi a look that-- if looks could kill-- would have knocked him clear past the afterlife. Grumbling under his breath, he hung up his coat and watched as Ootogi hung his and Shizuka's.

The owner of the mansion stood by and watched all of this, an amused smirk on his face. Just then, however, Anzu walked in. Glancing around, her face split into a grin. "It's great to see you guys!" She instantly ran over to Shizuka to talk 'girl-talk.' Seto held back a groan. Nosey little pest... He couldn't stand her obnoxious friendship rants... Ah well, the night was young. Perhaps he'd be able to corner Shizuka alone later in the evening. Perhaps he didn't want the storm to end so quickly after... He smirked again.

Mokuba appeared currently and produced a towel for each of them. He bounced around, chattering with Anzu and Shizuka and cracking jokes with Honda and Ootogi until the three had gotten themselves mostly dry. Then he dragged them towards the other room.

"Come on! We're having a blast in here! Yami is telling us funny stories about Ancient Egypt! You wouldn't imagine some of the hilarious things that he and his friends got themselves into as a boy!"

Seto cringed. He certainly didn't want to be any part of Yami's Storytelling... Then a horrifying thought struck him. Wasn't everyone always telling him that he was some kind of reincarnated priest that had been best friends with Yami in the past!? He groaned and turned, trudging up the stairs and feeling completely out of sorts.

----------

Seto stared blankly at his computer screen. It had been awfully quiet for a while now... What were they doing now? Whatever it was, it surely couldn't be very good for him. He stood and moved out of his office.

When he found them, they were all sitting in front of the television watching a Disney movie. Seto stared at the group for a moment before turning away-- shaking his head even as a little sweat drop appeared over him.

He was approaching the stairs when the doorbell rang again. He cringed and turned to stare at the door as though afraid it would bite him if he moved closer. Who could it be now? The ringing doorbell was soon followed by loud, obnoxious pounding. Seto hesitated before moving towards the door. He only knew one person as annoying as that... _"Please let me be wrong!"_

But he wasn't...

Seto opened the door to find a very soggy Jounouchi standing before him. They glared at each other and both opened their mouths at the same time, but before either of the two could exchange a harsh word, Mai shoved past Jounouchi.

"Hello Kaiba."

Taken slightly off guard, Seto shut his mouth and stared at her blankly. Taking this opportunity, Mai smiled charmingly. "My car broke down just a ways down the road and it's such a dreadful evening. I was hoping you could be a dear and let us in until it passes? And perhaps if we could use a phone to call for a tow-truck, too?"

Seto glared at her for a moment, then turned his attention to Jounouchi. "I'm not letting a wet mutt into my home."

There was a flash of lighting. He started to shut the door, but Mai quickly stuck her arm out and held it where it was. "But Kaiba, it's so miserable out here! Look at this storm will you!?" But the end of her sentence was drowned out by a crash of thunder.

Jounouchi swore under his breath before practically shouting. "Come ON Kaiba! This isn't funny! I'm drenched and I'm hungry and I want inside, even if it is into the house of a scum bag like you!"

Mai sighed in exasperation. "Oh yeah, he'll let us in now!" She growled, smacking Jounouchi's shoulder. Before anyone could say more, however, footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Oni-chan!?" Shizuka's voice preceded her appearance. The three turned to the doorway even as she appeared. Seeing her brother she smiled, then frowned. "Oh! You two are absolutely soaked!" Mai and Jounouchi exchanged looks. Seto's dilemma was quite easily read in his expression as he looked form Shizuka to the two standing just outside the door.

Jounouchi grinned like an idiot. "Yeah, Kaiba. How about letting the two of us in, eh?"

Seto looked back at Shizuka and her eyes met his. The young man practically melted, his knees buckling. He quickly looked away, turning to glare at Jounouchi. "Come in you two." Then he turned and yelled for Mokuba, who arrived shortly. "More towels," he ordered his brother.

Mokuba reappeared shortly and handed the two a towel each. Then he looked at Seto. "Ni-sama... Everybody's getting hungry..."

Seto froze. Surely he didn't mean what he thought he meant... "Yeah?"

Mokuba nodded and there was a slight pause before he cleared his throat. "So... Um... What are you going to do about it?"

Seto just stared at his little brother for a moment. "We'll deal with that later. I'm not hungry yet and I'd prefer to only deal with food once, okay!?"

Mokuba looked about to object, but Shizuka nodded. "It's only fair. After all, we all are imposing on you."

Seto felt his cheeks growing warm as his annoyance and anger left him. He looked at Shizuka and waved a hand in an attempt at seeming casual and dismissive. Not at all. It's no bother, really... I'll deal with getting something to eat in a little while. In the meantime, I have things to be doing..." With that, he turned and moved quickly through a doorway opposite the direction all of the others were.

----------

Food... Food... What was he bloody going to do for food!? Seto paced across the room and back again. He hadn't gone far from the entrance hall because he'd been too preoccupied and just wanted to be out of sight. He couldn't cook! Sticking something in the microwave for himself and Mokuba was one thing. He had to get his guests something, though, no matter how unwanted most of them were.

He was still pondering the problem when he heard something. It sounded like a very gentle knock at his door. He listened, but found only silence. He had just convinced himself that it was just something out in the storm when he heard it again. This time, however, it was overlapped by a much louder, more forceful knock-- as though someone else had taken over for fear of not being heard.

Moving slowly, fearfully wondering whom it could possibly be this time, Seto moved back into the front hall again. He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob for a moment before pulling it open. He almost sighed with relief when he saw Ryou standing there. He didn't have anything against the shy little guy.

"What is it?"

Ryou stared up at him silently, opening and closing his mouth without making a sound. Seto just stared down at him. Finally Ryou swallowed and managed a squeaky, "Uh... Hi Kaiba..."

Seto sighed. "Hello Ryou. Do you want something or not?"

Ryou flushed and nodded. "It's just... You see... With the storm and everything... The electricity at my place went out and it's really cold and scary... And, well, I was wondering if perhaps you'd let us in. But I really don't want to be a bother, so if you would rather me just leave than-"

"No... No, it's alright." Seto said, without thinking. "Come on i-" then he realized his mistake. "Wait... Let _us_ in?"

But he was too late. Bakura and Malik had already shoved poor Ryou back out into the rain as they moved into the entrance hall. They each flashed the millionaire a nasty grin as they moved to hang their coats (or cloak in Malik's case) with everyone else's. They were followed by a very sour looking Mariku, grumbling about walking all this way in the rain. Nervously following the yami, Rishid entered and deposited his own cloak with the others'.

Last to appear, Isis helped Ryou out of the bush that his yami had shoved him into and got him inside. She shot Seto a very apologetic look as she steered Ryou over to the coat rack with the others.

Seto groaned, pressing his palms tightly against his temples. He was getting such a headache by now. "What are you doing here!?" He demanded, dropping his hands back to his sides and glaring at them all. Mariku's eyes narrowed, Malik and Bakura giggled, and Ryou went pale and began stammering incoherent apologies. Isis sighed and stepped forward to offer the only real explanation.

"It's just like Ryou said... His electricity went out because of the storm. Most of the city's in a state of blackout. Then my brother got this idea that since you were rich and would, undoubtedly, have some kind of backup power system to keep from being stuck in that sort of predicament, that we should come stay here until it passes. Ryou happened to point out that he doubted that you would let us all just walk into your house, so that's when Malik and Bakura came up with the idea of using him as a decoy until you invited him, and therefore us, into your home. As for Mariku's part in this... He convinced Ryou to go along with the plan... The poor dear..." She glanced back at where Ryou stood quivering, glancing from Seto to Mariku to Malik and Bakura who were snickering at him.

"This is unreal..." Seto grumbled angrily. Then he trudged to the doorway leading to where the others where. "Moku-"

"Right here!" Mokuba cried out as he scurried down the stairs with an armload of towels. "We were out of towels in the downstairs bathroom, so I had to go up to get more."

"I see..." Seto sighed as he watched his brother pass out the towels. Then a sudden thought hit him as they finished drying off.

"Everyone else is in here!" Mokuba said, and began to lead them all away.

"Wait!" Seto ordered. He crossed his arms and glared a them each in turn. "No fighting. I don't want blood everywhere. If any of you start anything, everyone is leaving. Storm or no storm." Once he had gotten each of them to agree-- however begrudgingly-- he sighed. "And I do mean it, so you better stand by that. Mokuba, make sure that the others understand the terms. That's all, though I would like a word with Isis and Ryou please..."

Once all of the others had left, leaving Seto with the two he'd named, he motioned for them to follow him and began walking toward the kitchen. "The cook was off duty today, so I have to figure out some way to feed everyone-- and I mean just about _everyone_-- myself. I'm sure the two of you understand that cooking was not something that it was ever thought necessary for me to learn... So I was hoping that the two of you might be able to help me in this regard."

"It must take you a lot of control to swallow your pride and ask for a favor, Mr. Kaiba... But I am willing to help you, since you have allowed us the comfort of your home and this dreadful evening." Isis answered with a smile.

Ryou nodded, obviously much more comfortable now that he was out of Mariku's presence. "I'll help too. I'm used to cooking because my dad's away all the time."

Seto nodded and had to fight the thankful smile that was threatening to break his cool composure. "I do appreciate it, as it is the least you could do for my allowing you to stay," he replied, hoping to make certain that they wouldn't try to get him for any favors with this as the basis for asking.

Isis smiled knowingly and nodded before turning and beginning to search through the kitchen, opening up all of cabinets, drawers, and the huge refrigerator and freezer. Ryou tagged along behind her and Seto watched as the two conversed in excited whispers the entire time. Finally, the two turned to the young CEO-- Ryou grinning like a fool, and Isis' eyes twinkling-- and nodded.

"We can _definitely_ work with this!" Ryou declared, even as Isis shooed Seto out of the room. Seto smiled smugly as he walked out of the kitchen, the sounds of preparing food following him. Things were looking up, at least in this aspect of the evening.

----------

"The storm just keeps getting worse... I don't suppose you have enough extra rooms in this big ole mansion of yours, eh Kaiba? Wouldn't shove us all out into the storm this late at night now, wouldja?" Jounouchi asked, his speech slightly slurred-- to Seto's disgust-- by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed during the meal... Which had, itself, been heavenly. Ryou and Isis had really outdone themselves, so to speak.

"There are, in fact, plenty of spare rooms..." he grumbled in response to the question as he swirled the nice wine he had around in his glass-- which he had barely drank any of and had shared only with Isis and Rishid, seeing them as the only ones present who was worthy of it, and Rishid had turned it down anyway. He didn't want to let most of them stay, but he couldn't very easily throw some of them out and let others remain. "I'll show you each to the rooms you can share after the meal."

"What? Is bedtime really so early for the big, impressive CEO?" Honda asked with a grin. He'd had a little to drink, but not nearly as much as Jounouchi-- or Ootogi, for that matter, who seemed to have been trying to keep up with Bakura and Malik... who were completely wasted and trying to sing in Egyptian but were laughing too hard.

The only people who hadn't drank anything were Ryou, Shizuka, Rishid, Mariku, Anzu, Yugi (because Yami wouldn't let him) and, of course, Mokuba (because Seto wouldn't let him). Yami could apparently hold his liquor very well, for while he seemed to have drank about as much as Jounouchi, he seemed completely sober, and Isis hadn't taken much at all, so she was still in top form as well.

"No... I just thought that you've all surely had a long day and would like to get some rest," Seto muttered in annoyance.

"No way! I want to have some fun! I think we should all, like, I don't know... Play a game or something! Friends should play games with each other to keep their bonds of friendship strong and to ensure that--"

"I agree," Yami cut in quickly before Anzu could go into full 'friendship rant' mode. "I believe a game sounds like a great idea."

"What _kind_ of game?" Seto asked cautiously, almost afraid of what these freaks and idiots might come up with.

"A board game?" Ootogi suggested.

"Too many of us," Honda pointed out. "Most board games aren't made for this many people to play them."

"Tag!" Mokuba chimed in.

"No!" Seto responded quickly.

"Why not, Ni-sama?"

"..." Seto glanced from Bakura and Malik to Ootogi and then to Jounouchi. "Because I don't think some of us should be running, and I don't want anyone to make a mess of our house," he said cautiously. Luckily, Mokuba seemed to accept the excuse.

"We could duel!" Yugi piped up.

"Not all of us have our decks with us, though," Honda commented.

"Truth or Dare..."

Silence filled the room as everyone turned their attention to Shizuka. The girl blushed and lowered her head, focusing on her hands folded in her lap. "I... I mean, it's just an idea... Like, you know... It could be fun. I've played it with some girl friends of mine before..."

"No," Jounouchi said quietly, staring at his sister, suddenly seeming much more sober at the notion of his little sister being involved in a game of Truth or Dare with the people present.

"Sure!" Ootogi and Honda both shouted.

"No," Jounouchi said, louder.

"I think it sounds fun!" Anzu giggled, clapping he hands.

"No!" Jounouchi yelled. Everyone looked at him and he shrank back. "No, no, no," he muttered, but he knew it was useless.

"Awesome!" Yugi cheered. "This will be great!"

"How about some house rules!" Bakura suddenly shouted. When everyone blinked and looked at him, he smirked hideously. "Everyone puts in an item that can be used in the dares..."

Almost everyone else nodded, seeming to agree with the notion. Seto watched each of them in his calm, calculating manner. This could end badly... Very badly...

"I know," Ootogi toned with a sly smile. "I know a way to make this very... Interesting."

There was a chorus of "Oh?" "What's that?" and "How?" throughout the dining room, a few people watching the lad with warning glares. Glares that he obviously did not pick up on, for he continued and it was a horrible, sleazy idea.

"If you refuse to do a dare, you have to remove an article of clothing."

And of course... Most of the people involved loved the idea.

Bakura and Malik whooped with laughter. Honda blushed and tried not to look at Shizuka. Ryou and Shizuka both blushed, looking very uncomfortable with the idea. Jounouchi seemed torn by his big brother instincts and his lecherous male instincts. Mai raised an eyebrow as though she seemed quite amused at the thought. Mariku just laughed, though it was hard to tell whether it was because he liked the idea or thought that they were all idiots. Isis and Rishid sat silently with set, non-telling expressions. Yugi was staring at Anzu with his mouth hanging open and Anzu was staring dreamily at Yami-- to both of which Yami was responding by shaking his head in a highly embarrassed fashion.

Seto took a deep breath and shook his head, especially when he noticed how excited his little brother looked. "No," he declared. "No way."

"Whatsa matta, Kaiba?" Jounouchi sneered. "You afraid ta play?"

"I could hardly be frightened of anything that any of your pathetic minds could come up with, baka inu," he declared. "But my little brother will not be involved in such rubbish."

"Than he won't play. But the rest of us will!" Ootogi cheered, raising his glass as though proposing a toast.

Mokuba pouted, but Seto could see that the others weren't going to let go of the idea. So as they all moved to the ballroom that Seto said that they would be playing in, informed his brother that he was to stay away from that room. "Just go to your room and find something to watch or a game to play or something," he said as he shut the door behind him. He turned and looked at the group standing there then asked a few of them to come with him.

They returned later with several large pillows and cushions, enough for each person to have one to sit on and a couple extra, 'just in case' as Seto said. With these people you never knew what could happen...

"Alright then," Anzu cried in a chipper voice. "Time to put in our contributions and start writing up dares. Did you grab paper and pens, Kaiba?"

Nodding, he passed them out to everyone. "I suggest we go ahead and sit ourselves in the circle now to make things more organized. I'll get a bowl and--"

"Already got one, Ni-sama!" Mokuba cried as he scurried into the room.

"You aren't staying," Seto stated firmly.

"I know, I know... But at least let me stay until you start playing, please?"

Seto sighed. "Fine... But stay out of trouble, and you are leaving later."

"Great!"

Mokuba pulled Seto to two cushions that were next to each other and the two brothers sat down, Mokuba to Seto's left. Almost everybody else scrambled to find prime spots, or at least ensure that they would be sitting by the one or two people that they wanted to be sitting next to. Eventually the circle ended up with Mokuba at Seto's left and-- going around clockwise, and therefore continuing to everybody's left-- then it was Rishid, Isis, Malik, Bakura, Mai, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Honda, Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Ryou, Mariku, and Ootogi. Once everyone was settled in, people took turns putting in some sort of object(s) that could be used for the purpose of using them for dares. This went as follows:

Seto: A towel-- he just wandered to a closet and pulled one out.

Mokuba: A pack of Pocky, donated even though he wouldn't be playing.

Rishid: The fake Millennium Rod.

Isis: Her headband.

Malik: A blindfold.

Bakura: Handcuffs. ... No one dared to ask what these or the blindfold were for...

Mai: Her purple vest/shirt.

Jounouchi: $1.23-- in change...

Shizuka: A handful of ponytail holders.

Honda: His keys.

Yugi: The buckle/collar from around his neck.

Yami: One of his extra belts.

Anzu: Her platform shoes.

Ryou: His watch.

Mariku: A knife. (Making everyone rather uncomfortable.)

Ootogi: Dice.

After several long minutes that Seto feared would never end, the bowl was full of slips of paper. He ordered Mokuba out of the room and made sure that the door was shut securely before returning to his seat and sighing. He looked at the bowl of paper strips and the items scattered throughout the center of the circle and cringed mentally. "So... Who goes first?"

Everyone pointed at him.

"Wooonderful..." he grumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ta da! The first chapter of my first fan fiction that is for the strict purpose of being funny! ((You proud of me Amber? I finally got it finished and put up and everything! Go me!)) This fic is, of course, dedicated to my close and dear friend Amber, without whom this would not be possible.

... Seriously people... You think I'm kidding? It was her perverse mind and sense of humor that spawned the idea into my head and contaminated me to the point of thinking it might be amusing to write this. **(sticks tongue out at her friend and laughs.)** Just kidding! In all seriousness, though, she did help me a) come up with a lot of the truths and dares that will be in here, b) come up with the idea to begin with, and c) inspiration, because I'm mostly just writing it for her because I know that she'll get a kick out of it.

So yes... As I said before, this one will not be updated regularly like my others have been in the past, since this is just something I'm doing for randomness and fun. So bare with me and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2: Dares 13

Well, I would like to begin with this... No, this is not what I actually think of the characters... Just thought I would clarify that. () I am, in fact, just letting this one be as random and silly as I can. As for this being Seto/Shizuka... ((cough)) weeeeell, you see that's just always been a random little theory that my best friend and I have had. That he likes her. But then again, everyone seems to love Shizuka, so that's okay. As for whether this will end up with those two dating or anything... Probably not, though I've not written quite that far yet.

As for length (having gotten a few random comments about it) yes, the first chapter was kind of long. That's because I wanted to hurry up and get all of the setup out of the way in one chapter. Especially since I started the writing without all of that and had to go back and write all of it before I could start posting the rest, which I already had started. From here on out, the chapters will be short. And I mean SHORT, as in, of the VERY variety-- not necessarily one dare to chapter, but depending on how much I think needs to be said about each dare, and where a good 'ohmigosh!' kind of place to leave off is, it could be one to three or four dares per chapter. Either way, they aren't going to be very long. In fact, looking back at how uber short some of these things I've written, I might combine at least two of these at a time in order to make this not have a super long chapter list... (However, that does mean that, theoretically, updates should be more often than otherwise.) So, yeah... I'm gonna do that.

Oh, and I know it's been a long time, but my college work was getting to be a real pain. I managed to pull through with a C, a B, and the rest being A's though. ((peace signs and cute cries of "Victory!")

Disclaimer: Silverscreamer does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters, or the Pocky franchise. Though I do own some Pocky! ((rips into new package of chocolate Pocky and munches happily))

((( line break)))

Seto took the bowl full of dares into his hands and stared down at it. He had the sinking feeling that agreeing to this game was a big mistake... But at least they were all contained... He could keep an eye on all of them this way.

And there wasn't anything valuable or breakable in this room.

"Come on, Kaiba!" Jounouchi called out. "Too scared to start us out?"

Seto glared at him and reached into the bowl. "I'm not afraid, _mutt!_" he pulled out the first slip of paper and unfolded it. "The person of your choice is now youre slave for the next five minutes," he read aloud. Then he grinned and raised his eyes to Jounouchi.

"Ahhhh... Crap..." Jou moaned.

"Mutt... Roll over and play dead!" Seto smirked.

Laughter filled the room as Jou crawled out of the circle and into an open space. Even Shizuka and Ryou giggled as the londe rolled over then lay there on his back with his hands and feet in the air.

"Good doggy..." Seto snickered. "Now, go fetch!" He grabbed the die and threw it across the room."

Jou muttered angrily as he rolled onto his hands and knees. He started climbing to his feet when Seto's voice rang out. "Bad dog!" Jou froze. "Down on all fours."

Jou groaned and resumed position on hands and knees. He scampered across the room and reached to pick it up in his hand.

"Ah ah ah..."

Jou growled and picked the die up in his mouth. Turning, he trotted over to Seto and spat it out in his lap. Seto's face twisted in disgust as he brushed it off of him and Jou smirked.

"Baka, maka inu..." Seto growled as he wiped his hand on Jou's shirt. Then he turned to Ootogi. "So... What shall I make the mutt do next?"

(((moving on)))

Five minutes-- more like seven before someone brought it up-- later, Jou plopped back down in his spot. He scowled angrily at the lanky brunette across the circle fom him. Seto just grinned as he passed the bowl to Ootogi.

The flamboyant boy took the bowl and grabbed a slip of paper. He unfolded it and read it to himself, raising an eyebrow.

"Well? What is it?" Jou muttered.

"Have you ever gone without underwear? Details!" he read. "Well," he started, then, quite plainly, "no." He turned and started to pass the bowl on. He froze, however, seeing who it was that he was sitting by. His eyes went wide and he leaned away from Mariku.

"Hey!" Seto cried, shoving Ootogi away. "Don't lean on me!"

Ootogi swallowed and held the bowl out to Mariku.

The spikey-haired yami grabbed it from him, grinning. He studied the bowl a moment before snatching one out and setting the bowl aside. "Say something romantic to a person next to you."

There was a silence as the whole group just stared at him. After a while, Mariku turned and looked at Ootogi...

"Something romantic," he said dryly, with no emotion.

((Everyone falls over anime style.))

"That doesn't count!" Anzu shouted.

"Yeah, Mariku," Bakura laughed. "Or are you just a wuss?"

Mariku looked at him silently. Then a smirk twisted his features. Half-rolling and half-spinning, Mariku managed an odd 'flip' that made him end up on his hands and knees in front of Ryou. The albino boy blinked, too startled to do anything but stare into Mariku's dancing eyes fearfully.

"Kkich!" Bakura's eyes widened.

Mariku grinned even as Ryou leaned back away from him, putting his hands back to hold himself up. He swallowed, glancing around as though searching for an escape route.

"You are the shadows and the night to me..." Mariku said in a low, sultry tone. "You're the hottest thing since the Fire Princess. You make me feel hot and burning. I see you every time I close my eyes. You make my heart scream..."

Seto stared, trying to decide on whether he wanted to wait and see just how far this was going to go. Most of the group held much the same manner. Malik was hiding his face in his hands in embarassment. Bakura's fists were clenched tightly.

Ryou had begun trying to get away by this point. Practically crab-walking backwards. Mariku just crawled forward, continuing to gaze into Ryou's eyes. "Your skin is so pale... Creamy and smooth like fresh milk... Soft to the touch..." Mariku reached out and touched Ryou's cheek. The albino jerked his head away as though it burned. Mariku just continued advancing.

"Your hair is so soft and lush... It frames your face beautifully... And such a beautiful, pure white..."

Bakura blinked suddenly and touched his own hair. Then he looked down at his pale arms.

"You have a very cute nose. And the shape of your chin is so sexy..."

Bakura poked Malik. The blonde Egyptian raised his head and looked at Bakura.

"You have such great fashion sense." Ryou's back was now flat against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. Mariku was over top his legs, still on hands and knees, his face just inces from Ryou's. "It may just be jeans and a striped T-shirt, but baby it works for you."

Malike and Bakura just stared at each other.

"Ryou-chan... You have the longest, sexiest legs I've ever seen..." Mariku placed a hand on Ryou's thigh and ran it down the length of his leg, stopping just below the knee and squeezing. Ryou shuddered, letting out a terrified squeak.

Seto looked from Mariku and Ryou to Bakura. Then he looked back at the two. Had this gone far enough? Should he stop it?

"And your lips..." Mariku touched Ryou's trembling lips with the tip of his finger. "Such soft, beautiful lips..." he whispered, leaning his face closer to Ryou's.

Four shouts rang out at the same time.

"Yaaammiiiiiii!" Ryou shrieked out to Bakura for help.

"YAMI!" Malik yelled angrily.

"Mariku!" Bakura growled even as he began climbing to his feet, fists clenched tightly.

The final shout came from Seto. "Stop! NO! Not in _my_ house!"

Mairku was on his feet in a second, laughing maliciously. His amused, narrowed eyes scanning the group. "Well... If you'd been willing to let me slide with 'something romantic' than we wouldn't be here now would we?" He smirked as he walked back to sit in the circle again.

"That was uncalled for Mariku," Isis stated coldly. Most of the others in the group nodded thier agreement.

"I believe it's time that we move on now..." Seto said slowly and deliberately.

"Who's turn is it now?" Honda asked.

"It's, um, Ryou's..." Anzu answered.

They all turned to look at Ryou, who was slowly climbing to his feet. He was shaking from terror and gripped the sill of the window he was next to for support.

Bakura growled wrathfully, glaring at Mariku maliciously. The blonde yami just grinned and winked at him. Bakura shuddered.

"That's just creepy..." Malik stated.

(((line break)))

And now, just for the record, I would like to note that I hate my internet connection here at home. That is to say, that the internet connection here at home doesn't like my computer. Don't know why. We've hooked it up to three different modems and all of them have the same problem, so it isn't the modem. It's just the connection and for some reason it hates me. Thus, my updating might be limited over the summer too, but not because I'm busy. Only because I'm constantly having to fight with this connection to get online and then I have to hurry and try to do everything before it decides to start kicking me off again.

So yeah, tell me what you think and all. Hopefully the updating will be more often from now on. And I'm planning to get back to work on my next serious fic here soon too. So hopefully I'll be able to finish writing it and get it up soon.


End file.
